I Can Make Your Dreams Come True
by KaydenceRei
Summary: They all should have assumed that if there were any shirts in the 70's that might have said something even remotely vulgar, Sawyer would find them. He has Jin show their entire group one of the said-shirts as a bet. What are their reactions?


**Author's Note**: So, I see most stories the past few days are post-LAX. Well, I found myself needing serious humor after the premiere and this happens to be what came to mind. Welcome back to 1975, where Sawyer and Juliet are NOT together, Jin barely speaks English, Daniel didn't go to Ann Harbor yet and Miles is an ass! (Then again, did that ever change?) :) Let's see how many of you can figure out exactly what is so funny about poor Jin's shirt.

**I Can Make Your Dreams Come True**:

There's something that can be said about being the only woman in a group of people, or being the only one in a group that can barely speak English. Clearly it's a dead give-a-way that you're going to be the brunt of nearly all the jokes. Today Juliet couldn't figure out exactly who was being picked on, her, or Jin.

They all should have assumed that if there were _any_ shirts in the 70's that might have said something even remotely vulgar, Sawyer would find them. And they definitely should have assumed that since Jin couldn't read English any better then he could speak it, those shirts would go directly to the unsuspecting Korean.

But how he managed to find this one shirt in particular, shocked _all_ of them.

"Jin, if ya' show your shirt to both Miles, Daniel and Juliet, I'll take the couch tonight and you can have the bed," Sawyer told him.

Jin stared at him with uncertainty. He understood the English more then he could speak it. "Hum.. okay Sawyer.." he stated, scratching his head before leaving the room. Of course the first person he saw was Miles coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Miles! Look.. at shirt?"

Miles arched an eyebrow and stared at the Korean. His eyes drifted down to the white shirt Jin was wearing. It said, 'I can make your dreams come true'. But the 'r' in your and the words 'dreams and true' were in brown. "I can make your dreams come true.." he stared, staring at him. "Are you gay?" he questioned immediately.

Daniel paused as he came out of the room and looked at Miles and Jin.

Jin quickly looked over at the quirky man. "Daniel! Look at shirt!" he said with a finger pointed towards the shirt.

Daniel stared at it for a moment. "I can make you..." he froze. "Oh my.."

Miles stared at him with confusion and so did Jin.

"Oh my.. oh my what?" Miles questioned, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and staring at the shirt inquisitively.

Sawyer was chuckling from the doorway of his bedroom as he watched. He would have figure _Miles_ to be the one to get it, not Daniel. Come to think of it, that made it all the more hilarious and he laughed even harder.

"Juliet, she is.. where?" Jin questioned, not noticing Daniel's look of embarrassment and Miles' severe confusion.

Sawyer had a grin going from one ear to the other. This he _had_ to see.

Daniel was the first to speak up. "Kitchen.." he told him. He watched the Korean walk off before he even had the chance to warn him it would be a _really_ bad idea to show that shirt to Juliet.

"Oh.. _shit_," Miles said, a huge Cheshire grin making its way across his face. "This is gonna be _great_!" he said quickly.

Sawyer laughed and all three men quickly sneaked to the edge of the hall way, three heads simultaneously popping out one over the other in time to see the show.

"Juliet, my shirt, you look?" Jin questioned to the blonde.

Juliet arched both eyebrows inquisitively as she turned around to look at Jin. She would have figured a prank was coming if Jin didn't look so completely and utterly innocent about the entire question. Perhaps that should have been her first hint. Because as her blue eyes traveled downwards to study the shirt she froze. "I can make.." she stopped speaking, her mouth hanging open slightly but other then that her face was characteristically blank.

Two of the three men watching had the biggest grins on their faces, and one looked amused and frightened all at the same time.

It took all of thirty seconds of everyone except Jin holding their breaths for a reaction, although to the hiding three men it seemed like a lifetime. Finally the corners of Juliet's mouth curved upwards and within sixty seconds she was sitting on the floor uncharacteristically, holding her sides and trying to calm down her laughter.

Jin was confused, but either way it didn't matter. He shrugged and stepped away before glancing at Sawyer. "I think.. all but Miles.. like the shirt, yes?"

Sawyer felt his eye twitch as he tried to keep a straight face and nodded. "Bed's all yours my man.."

Jin nodded and walked away, ignoring the fact that Juliet was still heaving out a few laughs.

Daniel stared at her from behind the hallway corner. "She.. understands doesn't she?" he questioned. "I thought she would be offended."

Miles just shrugged.

After Juliet got control of herself she eyed all three men in the hallway staring at her. She smiled at them. "You're all aware I taught Jin how to read English, aren't you? He can't quite speak it yet, but he can read pretty well."

They froze.

'_Shit_,' Sawyer thought to himself.

"Guess not," she replied with a smile. "I'm almost positive you guys just got conned." She had seen the twinkle in Jin's eyes after she read the shirt. And she could hear him whistling down in the bedroom and her smile simply grew.

**()()END()()**

**I hope that made you guys laugh. Whoever figures out what's so funny about Jin's shirt gets a cookie.. **


End file.
